


a certain romance

by excuezme



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just a lot of fluff, no angst this time lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuezme/pseuds/excuezme
Summary: Collins is completely black-out drunk. who knew that he would be such a kitten that way.





	a certain romance

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really short scene type thingy but it's just fluff. i just want to write something angst-free for a change, as it seems to be a specialty of mine. this is just really short and really cute. this really does not make a whole lot of sense but ya know. also please punch me in the face this is adorable

after a night of drinking, they stumbled into their room, Collins was obviously a lot more drunk. that was a thing about him, he drank a lot. much to the amusement of Farrier. every time they would go out, Collins would go straight to the bar and down the drinks like it was his last day on this planet. Farrier wasn't that much into drinking. usually about three glasses of scotch whiskey would do it for him. obviously, he had to be a little sober to look out for his idiot partner. you could not take your eyes off the man for a second. for obvious reasons, of course. first, he would have chugged a whole bottle in a snap, second, because he was just so fucking breathtaking. 

Collins was barely hanging onto Farrier's shoulder when they entered their room. he flopped down on the bed, relieved.   
"you need any help undressing?" Farrier asked.  
"nope." and proceeded to try and unbutton his blazer. after almost a minute of struggling he finally got it off, and gave a hopeless sigh. Farrier was standing there, looking at him, smiling. then shook his head.  
"need help now?"  
"i guess" he said defeated.   
he helped him get undressed, the whole while Collins was just mumbling incoherent gibberish. he finally got settled, under the duvet, and decided to read a book. which would impart worldly knowledge if you were holding it the right side up. Farrier rolled his eyes and chuckled, before turning around and getting undressed himself. that, caught Collins' attention. he watched, with an open mouth, and wide eyes, completely mind blown.   
"wow... effervescent..." he said in a loud whisper.  
"ya think?" he laughed. finally got in next to Collins, and turned his book right side up.   
"i was reading that"  
"upside down?"  
"fucks sake" he facepalmed. then put the book down and put his head on his shoulder. he saw the long scar running along his forearm. he lightly traced it with his fingers.  
"does it still hurt?" he asked softly  
"no, not anymore" he'd gotten it during some repair work that had gone slightly wrong. it had bled a lot, and that day at the infirmary Collins never left his side even for a minute. he traced the line again, gently, and gave it a little kiss.   
"it'll never hurt again. you are healed"  
Farrier couldn't help but smile.   
"thanks" he said softly, kissing him on the forehead. then, after a while  
"if only you knew how much i love you" as Collins was passed out in his arms.


End file.
